Pushing Boundaries
by Beautiful Secrets
Summary: Hestia grew up with the Newsies, being only a little older than Jacky Boy. She's always loved being with them, but when the accusations start flying and secrets are pushing her limits, how much will she stand to protect her family?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Hestia wiped her hands on the apron she wore over her skirt, and leaned over the railing.

"Kloppman?" she called. No answer. "Kloppman?" she called a bit louder. An elderly man stepped up behind the desk, and smiled kindly up at her.

"Yes, dear?"

"You want me to wake the newsies now?" she asked. He nodded.

"Thank you, dear."

"Welcome…" She turned, hurrying back up the stairs, and pushed open one of the doors. It was a room, lined with bunk beds, and every once in a while, there would be two boys sharing a bed. There was a doorway in the middle of the room, along the right wall, leading into another room of beds, with smaller rooms against one wall where they'd change, and a big tub where they'd bathe, along with a nice little set-up in the middle of the room, with mirrors, and straight razors, and shaving cream. Smiling to herself, she took a breath, and whistled. The boys jumped, some fell off their beds, and yet, some still slept. One boy rolled and looked at her.

"Whatchu want?" he grumbled.

"Racetrack, get up. Boys! Time to get up! You got papes to sell!" she called in a loud voice. Boys slowly and grumpily climbed off their beds, and she moved around the room, seeing who wasn't up yet. "Skittery, Boots, Crutchy! Up boys, up!" After making sure they got up, she went into the next room, and smiled.

"Race?" she called, turning back.

"Hm?" he asked, rubbing his hands over his hair.

"Do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Make sure the boys in the next room wake up…Even Cowboy. I don't want them running late…"

"No problem, Hes…" She smiled.

"Thanks, Race," she said, and headed back downstairs.

The boys were still upstairs, changing, and Kloppman was checking his book, seeing how many people there were in the lodging house at the time. Hestia, however, had left. She walked down the steps, right past Kloppman without a glance, and over to the Distribution Center. She watched Mr. Weisel push open the door, walk in, and close it behind him. Hestia spotted the Delancy brothers snickering on the walkway, and sighed. Oscar looked up, and then back down when he spotted Hestia there.

"C'mon, Morris, youse should be inside, doin' what Uncle Weisel wants you ta do…" Morris grumbled, but walked inside anyways. Hestia faintly smiled as she crossed over to Oscar, who moved to the end of the walkway, and dangled his feet.

"Mornin', Oscar," she said, nodding her head.

"Mornin', Hestia," he replied, tipping his hat. Hestia smirked, and he bowed his head, shoving his lips against hers. Slightly giggling, she pulled away, and looked around behind her.

"Best be getting inside…They're coming." Oscar kissed her forehead, and ran inside, leaving her to hurry to the gates, and open them up. The newsies flooded inside the gates, and she looked up to the window, seeing Mr. Weisel and Morris dealing with the newsies, while Oscar just looked out the window, at her. He winked, and she waved, and headed back to the lodging house.

The boys raced into the house that afternoon, and scrambled over each other for the sink, to wash the sweat off their brows. Hestia smiled, and walked around the room, doing her daily task of seeing who had sold all their papers, and who hadn't. For those who hadn't, she bought them, and gave them to Kloppman, who used them to collect the moisture at the only window in his room downstairs. She found Jack leaning over, looking out the window.

"Jack?" He didn't answer. "Cowboy? You still there?" she asked, faintly smiling. He blinked, and looked over.

"Hm?"

"How'd you do today, Cowboy?"

"Eh…Got all but one sold off…"

"Ten cents, right?" He shook his head.

"Hestia, don't. Jist…ya always take it upon yerself to buy up da papes we don't sell…"

"And I give them to Kloppman so he can use them. Jack, c'mon, you've never stopped me before, what's making you stop me now?" He sighed, but handed her the last, wrinkled paper from his hand. She dropped a dime into his pale-but-tan fist, and patted the top of his head. "There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" He rolled his eyes and looked back out the window. Hestia bit her lip, but turned and left the room with a small pile of papers in her hands.

She slid them across the counter to Kloppman.

"There you go, Kloppman." He smiled.

"You, Hestia, are a wonder. I don't know what we'd do without you," he replied, motioning to the stairs, indicating the newsies.

"Your welcome, and I don't know what I'd do without you and the newsies either…" She heard a thumping, and looked up in time to see the newsies flying down the steps. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" She reached out, grabbing the arm of one of the newsies. Pulling back, she looked down into Boots' eyes. "Where are you all going in such a hurry?"

"Medda's show starts at seven, sharp, and we all wanna get dere!" he exclaimed. Hestia sighed, but let him go.

"Have fun, Boots!" He waved as he raced out the door, following behind the others. She faintly smiled again, and shook her head. "I'm going to go grab a bite at Tibby's…"

"Alright dear. Have fun."

"I will…" She patted the pocket on the skirt of her dress, and headed out the door.

She arrived well past dark, and walked thru the doors to find the desk unattended. Hestia placed her hands firmly on the counter, and leaned over, looking around.

"The old man's gone to bed," a voice behind her said. She jumped, and spun to find Oscar sitting on the couch, his hat over his eyes.

"Don't do that!" She reached out, grabbed his hands, and pulled him from the lodging house. "You know it's risky to be in the lodging house at any time. Those newsies like to sneak downstairs during the night." He pulled her into a pitch black alleyway, down a few blocks, and pushed her against the brick wall, kissing her. She smiled, and slid her arms around his shoulders. He moved his lips to her neck, and she giggled.

"Hestia?"

"Hm?" she asked, as he lifted his head to see her.

"You should leave the newsies, Hestia…It's really stupid of us to be together, and you on the opposite side of the war…" She shook her head.

"You know I can't leave them. They are my family. Without them…" He sighed.

"You've gone over all this with me before…But, c'mon, Hes, so long as your one of them, this is never going to work, you know that, I know that…" Hestia stepped away, shaking her head.

"I can't leave them, Oscar…If I left them, I don't know what I'd do," she replied, running her hands over her face. Oscar rolled his eyes.

"You make your choice: stay with them and lose me, or stay with me and lose them. Let me know when you've decided," he said, and headed off. She sighed, feeling tears in her eyes, and headed back to the lodging house. Kloppman lifted his head from rustling under desk, and smiled.

"Hello, Hestia. Going up to bed?" She nodded, without looking up. Taking a breath, she forced a smile.

"Good night, Kloppman," she said in a soft, shaky voice. He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, goodnight, Hestia…" She climbed the stairs, her head bowed, and entered the room where the newsies stayed. Looking up, she saw them all sleeping quite peacefully in the darkness. Feeling the tears still in her eyes, she hurriedly crossed to the window seat, where she sat and watched as lightning struck down, and the rain began to pour. She brushed her tears away, and heard feet hitting the floor. Looking up, she saw Jack standing beside her.

"Think it's rainin'?" he asked sarcastically, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, it is," she sighed. He looked down, and sat beside her.

"Youse aight? Usually you try ta humor me when I'm bein' stupid," he replied, patting his hand against her shoulder. She shrugged.

"Really tired, but I don't want to go to sleep…" Jack slid a finger beneath her chin, and tried to lift her head, but she just pulled it away, and looked back out the window.

"Sometin's wrong witcha, Hes, ain't it?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Youse ain't lookin' at me…ya usually do…"

"I don't think I look good right now…I'm tired, and I'm feelin' a bit ill…"

"Now, bafore, youse was jist tired…Hes…"

"Jack, go back to sleep, okay? I'm tired and a little sick…" He shrugged, holding his hands up defense.

"Well…you git some sleep too, aight? Promise?" She smiled faintly.

"Promise…" He bowed his head, kissing her forehead, and went back to his bed. As he laid down, she heard feet on the stairs, and the door opened. Standing, she peeked over and saw a little boy and an older boy standing there, soaked.

"Hes, Hes, Hes!" the little boy cried, racing over to her. She grabbed hold of him, stopping him.

"Whoa, now, doll…Les? You alright? You looked scared to death…David, what happened?" she asked, seeing his pale, wide-eyed face. Jack looked over at his friends.

"You gotta help me, Hes!"

"Davy?"

"Jack, Hes, listen!"

"What?"

"Someone murdered my father! And they have one person saying they saw someone leaving the alley right before he was found!" Hestia stopped him.

"Hold on a second…" David took a deep breath, and looked around. Many of the newsies were awake, leaning out of their bunks to hear what had happened. Hestia looked around, too, as she rifled thru drawers for a few towels and extra blankets. She walked back, and rubbed the towel on Les' hair, drying it a bit, and then wrapped a blanket around him. Reaching out, she held a towel and a blanket for David. As she sat back on the window seat to listen, Les climbed into her lap. She wrapped her arms around him, wrapping him up in the blanket and holding him to her. "Okay…Tell me exactly what happened…" David took another breath.

"Les and I had gone to see my grandparents with Sarah, and my mother. My dad was staying at the house to keep watch…"

"Yeah…"

"My mom and Sarah decided to stay at my grandparents house, so Les and I came back home. But when we walked into the apartment, we found my dad on the floor, knife in his back, blood all over the place…He was murdered!" Hestia patted Les' shoulder, hugging him. He hugged her back.

"Who'd wanna moidah yer faddah?" Jack asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know, but there's a man who lives on the ground floor of the building across the street. He said that he had been watching out his window when we entered the apartment, and right before Les and I started screamin', someone slipped out of the alley, like they were trying to stay hidden or something, and took off running…" Hestia lowered her head, thinking. She and Oscar had been in the alleyway next to David's building. When they parted, Oscar went the back way, but she slipped out, running, hoping no one would see her. She widened her eyes.

"Who'd dey see?" Race asked. David looked across the room, at the window seat.

"Hestia…"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Hestia looked around. Every newsie was staring at her in horror.

"I swear ta God, Davy, I didn't kill your father…I mean, you know me! What reason would I have?" she asked.

"I don't know, Hes…But the man knows what he saw…He saw you running from the building…"

"But…but…David…you gotta believe me. I wouldn't hurt your father…I wouldn't hurt a fly…you guys know this!" she exclaimed. They looked at each other, but Les squeezed her.

"I believe you, Hestia," he whispered. She bowed her head, kissing the top of his.

"Thank you…"

"If you didn't kill him, Hes…Why were you in the alley?" Boots asked. She looked up, tears in her eyes.

"I can't tell you that…" She gasped in surprise when she heard the mixed responses of the newsies, the main one being, "Yeah, she did it, she won't tell us anything else she couldda been doin' in dat alley…" She bit her lip, tears slipping out of her eyes. Race shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, eiddah you tell us a reason youse wouldda been in dat alley, or youse did it, dats all dere is…"

"Even if I did tell you the truth, you would never believe me, not in a million years…"

"Try us," Jack said.

"No. I know you guys. Not only would you not believe me, you'd tease me for it until I died…" She sighed, looking back at the floor.

"C'mon, Hes, jist…" The door burst open, and they all spun to find two cops in the doorway. Hes looked around, wide-eyed, as they walked over.

"Kid, we're gonna need you to back away from that woman…" Les hugged Hestia once more, standing.

"I believe you, Hes…" She gave him a faint smile, as the cops yanked her up and cuffed her hands. Hestia slowly lifted her head.

"I didn't do it, guys…please…believe me…"

"Hestia Moore, you are under arrest for the murder of Mayer Jacobs…" She felt the tears in her eyes as they dragged her outside. Jack looked over as she disappeared from sight.

Hestia sat in her cell, head in her hands. The door opened, and a guard walked in.

"Moore!" She jumped, looking up. "Visitor…" He let Oscar inside, and sat in the corner after closing the door.

"What do you want?" she asked softly.

"You agree to leave them and come with me, I'll testify you were with me…You don't, I leave you here…"

"Oscar, no one will believe you…Hell, no one would believe me, trust me, I know them…"

"Yeah, well, obviously, yer forgettin' who my uncle is…"  
"No, I know _exactly_ who your uncle is. He's a conniving, thieving, little son-of-a-…"

"Hestia! Stop it!" She shook her head.

"He's a dirty little rat, okay? Plain and simple. Everyone knows it. And I mean _everyone_…"

"Yeah, yeah, true, but…he does have his ways of gettin' people off…" Hestia sighed, and shook her head.

"I would rather rot in here then be endowed to your uncle for the rest of my life," she replied, standing and moving towards the barred window.

"Wouldn' yer 'family' help you?"

"The only one who believes me is Les," she whispered, looking down at the streets below her. Oscar glanced behind him at the guard, who wasn't even looking. He was practically asleep. Oscar moved up behind Hestia, and patted a hand against her shoulder.

"I believe you," he replied. She shoved him back, her face hard and angry.

"Of _course_ you believe me, Oscar Delancy, because you were _with_ me! How stupid do you think I am? But you're not a newsie. You aren't a member of the family that I've helped raise for years, now are you? No, your not. In fact, you're a member of the family that's tried to destroy my family! Now, do me a huge favor, Oscar, and GET OUT!" Oscar shook his head, but headed out the door, saying, "Your loss, Hes…"

"Out!" she cried. He exited the room, and she moved back to her bed, dropping down and covering her face with her hands, trying not to cry.

Hestia moved about her cell, ringing her hands together. After a while, she moved to the window, and looked down at the streets. The sun was shining down, and she could see people moving about below. One in particular caught her eye, and she glanced behind her.

"Les!" she called, looking down at him. He stopped. She cupped her hands around her mouth, and cried, "Les! Up here!" He looked up, and cupped his hand around his mouth.

"Hes? Hi!"

"Hi, Les! Do me a favor!"

"Okay!"

"Get Jack! I want to talk to him!"

"Okay!"

"Tell him to come in and say he wants to talk to me! Can you do that?" she called down.

"Yeah! Be back!" He took off running, and she smiled.

Hestia was pacing her room again, waiting for Jack. The door flung open.

"Moore! You got more visitors!" She looked up, and watched Les and Skittery walk in. No Jack. She knitted her eyebrows together.

"Uh…Thanks, Sir…Could I have a few minutes alone with them? I won't try anything, and they wouldn't have thought to try anything," she said, motioning to her friends.

"Yeah, whatever…" He closed the door, and sat right outside.

"Where's Jack?"

"Refuses to come see ya," Les said. She sighed.

"Yeah…What's up, Hes?" Skitts asked. She shrugged, and sat, motioning to the chairs.

"Sit…" They dropped down. "I know you believe me, Les…But…Skitts? Does anyone else believe that I didn't have anything to do with their dad's death?" she asked.

"Just me…And…Dutchy…an' Spot."

"Spot knows?" she asked. Skitts nodded. "Damn…Alright…Well…Is it possible for you guys, and them, to convince the others I didn't do it?"

"Only if you can give good reason why you couldn't have possibly done it…" Hestia shook her head.

"You guys will never believe me…"

"Moore!"

"What?" she asked, looking up as the door opened.

"Time's up…" She sighed.

"Alright…Just try, okay? And I wanna make sure you bring a bunch of them to the trial…"

"Which ones?"

"You two, course…David, Jack, Race, Dutchy, Spot, Specs, Kloppman, if he can take it, Itey, Mush, Crutchy, Blink, and…Boots…Can you do that?"

"Of course," Skitts smiled, and stood, hugging her. Les gave her a really tight hug, not wanting to let go.

"Alright, kid, get out," the guy said. Hestia kissed Les' forehead.

"Bring your mother, and your sister. They need to hear it to. It's two days from now!" she called as he ran from the room. He waved, and the door slammed shut. "Two days, and my life hangs in the balance," she murmured, moving to the window to watch the boys take off towards the lodging house.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3** _

Hestia stood in her cell, waiting for the guards to come and get her. She was very nervous, and very afraid, that she'd be found guilty, and sentenced to life in prison…or worse. Death. She'd managed to brush out her hair, and pull it back off her neck a bit, letting most of it hang around her shoulders. Hes looked out her window, and saw the storm clouds moving in. Until this very moment, her favorite types of days were the rainy ones. Those days, she got to start up a fire in the fireplace downstairs to help the boys dry off, and then go make cocoa, and soup for them to warm up with.

"Please, God, let those days of joy and fun that stemmed from rain clouds stem once more today. Let them believe me, let me live a life I'd already started, out there, with my family. With the newsies…" She sighed sadly, feeling the tear fall from her eye, down her cheek, and off her chin, splattering on the floor. The door opened.

"Moore! Let's go." She turned, nodding, and followed the guard to her trial.

She sat at a table, hands crossed on her lap.

"This is the case of the Jacob family vs. Hestia Moore. All rise for the honorable Judge E.A. Monahan." Everyone stood, and she looked over at her lawyer, Josh Hartford. He nodded at her as they sat, and she looked behind her to see who was there. Hestia smiled as she saw Race, Dutchy, Skitts, Spot, Les, Specs, Mush, Itey, Crutchy, and Boots, but frowned when she realized Jack and Blink were not there, and neither was Oscar. Les was sitting two rows behind her, smiling at her. She closed her eyes, faintly smiling, and turned her head, seeing Sarah, David, and Esther Jacobs sitting on the other side of the room, the side that was against her. She felt a tear stinging at her eye as she looked back at the Judge.

"Would the defendants please rise?" Hes and Josh stood. "In the case of…the Jacobs versus Hestia Moore, Miss Moore, how do you plead?" he asked. Hes looked at Josh.

"Your Honor, my client pleads innocence." Esther scoffed, and Hes shot a look across the room, that no one caught. Monahan nodded.

Hes sighed.

"I'd like to call Hestia Moore to the stand," Josh said, later on in the trial. Hes stood, and moved to the stand. The bailiff held out a bible.

"Place your right hand on the book, and your left hand in the air." She did so. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" She nodded.

"I do."

"You may sit." Hes sat down.

"Miss Moore…Do you recall what happened on the day in question?" Josh asked. Hes laced her fingers together on the lap of her dress.

"Yes, I do…I suppose I could tell you what I did all day, but I'm thinking that you just want to know what happened during the time that Mr. Mayer Jacobs was killed…" Josh smiled.

"Well, if you can synopsize what happened all day, go ahead."

"I awoke an hour before dawn, like usual. I woke the newsboys up, making sure they woke in time to get out and get their papers. I went for a bit of a walk, and then had lunch, and later on dinner, as well, at Tibby's. Between those times, I did what I normally do…Went around and bought the unsold papers from the newsboys…That _evening_, though, when I got back from dinner, Kloppman had gone to his room, and…I went out again…"

"But you didn't go out with the intent to kill anyone, right?"

"I've never killed anyone, never wanted to kill anyone, and never will kill anyone. I went out…with…a friend…and, yes, I ended up in the alley next to Mr. Jacobs building, but I didn't kill him." Josh nodded.

"I've no more questions, your honor…" He went and sat down. The prosecutor stood, and smirked.

"Who were you with that night?" he asked.

"Pardon me?" Hes asked, looking up. She spotted Jack and Blink in second to last row in the room. Moving her eyes around, she spotted Oscar hiding in the corner. She sighed.

"Who were you with that night?" he asked.

"I told you, a friend." Jack shook his head, but Oscar was smirking, his arms over his chest.

"What's your friend's _name_, Miss Moore? We realize they are a friend, we need a name!" She retreated in her seat a little, surprised.

"Uh…uh…"

"Miss Moore, may I remind you that you are on trial for _murder_ here, so if you do not say their name, you are more likely to be seen as guilty!" Hes scanned the faces of the newsies she'd been with for years, newsies she'd taken care of, and raised. She looked at Les and then over at the rest of the Jacobs. Without looking at Oscar, she took a breath, tears in her eyes.

"I was with my ex-boyfriend…Oscar Delancy!" she exclaimed, looking at the prosecutor. All the newsies gasped, and Oscar's eyes went wide. The prosecutor nodded, smiling.

"Thank you…"

Hestia wiped her eyes as she was led outside, and felt the cool stormy breeze on her face for the first time in nearly a week.

"Hes, Hes, Hes!" Les cried. She turned, and picked him up in a big hug, spinning him around.

"Hey, Les!"

"You're free!" he cried, laughing. She laughed, too, and set him down.

"And…I have you to thank, Les! You were the one person who believed me from the beginning…"

"Excuse me…Hestia?" She turned, and her smile fell as Esther walked out with Sarah and David.

"Yes, Mrs. Jacobs?"

"I'm sorry that I accused you…I'm very, very sorry…" She nodded.

"I'm sorry about your husband," she replied. Hesitantly, Hes hugged Mrs. Jacobs. Esther took Sarah down the steps, and back to their apartment, leaving David and Les in Hes' care.

"Sorry for not believin' ya, Hes…" She smiled.

"It's alright, David…I understand why you didn't…Come on…I'm starved…Let's grab something from Tibby's…" she began.

"I'll buy," he interrupted.

"David…"

"Hes, you always buy. It's my turn…" They headed down the steps, Hes holding Les' hand.

"Hestia!" She stopped, just as they reached the street, and turned to see Oscar jogging up to her.

"What?" He stopped in front of her.

"What did you mean, your _ex­_-boyfriend?"

"You heard me. You tried to make a deal to get me out, and I wanted out because they believed me, not because your rat of an uncle managed to get me out…I don't ever want to see you again…I don't know what I saw in you in the first place, Oscar Delancy, but I don't see it anymore. Leave me be…With my family."

"Fine…But you'll regret it…" Hes shook her head, and turned, taking David's hand, and continued to Tibby's.

She jammed a fry into her mouth, smiling across the table at Les, and lifted her eyes as Jack walked up.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"I'm eating, Jack…"

"Hes…" he began.

"Jack," she mocked, rolling her eyes. He gripped her elbow, and tugged her out of the booth. She glared at him, but looked back down at David and Les. "I'll be back in a minute…" He pulled her to the back of Tibby's, where it was empty, and looked at her. "What?"

"I wanted to apologize for not believing you…"

"It's not gonna do much good, Jack…I'm free because I had Les to believe in me…And Skitts…and a bunch of the others…And I'm free because I couldn't bear the thought…of losing my family…"

"Your family?"

"The newsies, Jack. You guys are my family. You always have been. I can't believe you didn't know that…"

"You never told us," he pointed out.

"Maybe not, but I raised you all. I may only be, like, three years older than you, but I still raised you. Kloppman tought me how to do a lot of things, and I turned, and used those things to raise you, and then I helped teach you. I always felt like…like a surrogate mother…And…I don't know, Jack, I can't explain it to you…it's just…" She sighed. "Forget it. I'm going to go finish eating with my friends, now, if you don't mind…" Jack watched her walk away, and drop back down in the booth across from Les, shaking her head.

Hes walked around the room, looking at the sleeping newsies, a peaceful smile on her face.

"Hes…" She jumped, and spun around. Jack looked back at her.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"I wanna talk to you…without worrying about how loud our voices get…Can we go up on the roof?" She sighed, but nodded. "Come on…" He took her hand, and led her up to the roof, closing the door behind them.

"What is it, Jack?"

"Why didn't you tell us about you and Oscar?"

"Would you have believed me?"

"Well…of course. You've never lied before."

"But you couldn't believe me when I said that I didn't kill Mayer."

"That was different…Wait…the night he died…Were you crying because of Oscar?" She walked to the edge of the roof, and nodded.

"Yeah…Yeah, I was. He, uh…He was forcing me to choose between him and you guys…"

"I'm guessing you chose us?"

"I couldn't choose anything else. You guys are my _family_, Jack. Without you guys…I'd probably have died already…There isn't anything else I need, Jack…" She sighed, and shook her head. "I did choose you guys. And I want you to feel proud of that. I loved Oscar so much…Don't know why, but I did…" Jack faintly smiled.

"I do feel proud…were you ever planning on telling us about you and Oscah?" She shrugged.

"Maybe…Maybe not…I don't know, and right now…I don't care…Oscar doesn't. Forcing me to choose between my life and my love. What would you have chosen? The newsies or Sarah?" He sighed. Sarah was a touchy subject for him, especially after she'd taken off a year and a half earlier without telling him. He had to learn from Davy and Les.

"Why're you usin' me?"

"Cuz yer here, Jack Kelly…C'mon, tell me." He sighed.

"The newsies. Dey's always 'ere, even when dey's mad atcha. I proved dat…" Hes smiled, and turned to face him.

"Sorry to bring her up, but…"

"I undahstand…" She nodded her head, and looked over at the moon as it rose.

"It's so beautiful out here…"

"Hes?" She looked back him.

"Hm?"

"Why'd you come ta us newsies in da foist place?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Ya'll were so…rowdy, and rambunctious, and messy…and Kloppman looked like he was losing him mind. So, I offered to come in and help. The whole naked newsie thing really never bothered me, so…" Jack smiled, and nodded. "I'm glad you ain't mad at me, Jack…Youse dere leadah…if youse was mad…dey'd be mad…" Jack shrugged.

"Some of dem don' follow da leadah no more…" She nodded.

"I've noticed." He stepped closer, and put his arms around her waist.

"Come 'ere…" he said, and pulled her into a hug. She put her arms around his shoulders, and closed her eyes.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not hatin' me…" He chuckled, and pulled back a little. She smiled up at him, and turned her head, seeing the big, bright full moon over them. "It's so pretty…" she said softly.

"Yeah…" Jack said, nodding, but he didn't look at the moon. Hes turned her head, and her smile dropped a bit.

"Uh…Jack…The moon's up there…" He shrugged, and pushed her hair off her shoulder.

"I know…but your right here."

"Jack…" she began, moving away from him.

"Hm?"

"Please don't. I…I…I can't be this close to anyone now…" He watched her run down the steps, and sighed, shaking his head.

A week later, Jack wandered down the road, towards Brooklyn, with his hands jammed into his pockets. He paused, looking at the bridge. A girl leaned against the railing, laughing, with Spot. Spot had a smile on his face that Jack hadn't ever seen before, and shrugged, continuing over. He slowed a little when he saw Spot lean over, kissing the girl's cheek, and completely froze when she turned her head.

"Hes?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

She turned around, and waved.

"Hi, Jack!"

"Heya, Cowboy…Youse know her?" Spot asked, motioning to Hes.

"Spot, you knew dat…I'm like the Newsie Nanny over there…" Jack sighed.

"Hes, can I talk witchu?" She shrugged, and patted Spot's shoulder, walking across the bridge with Jack.

"What's up, Jack?"

"I thought you said you couldn't be that close to anyone…" She sighed, and looked at her hands.

"Jack, I was meanin' ta tell ya…What I meant, when I was talking with you on the roof, is I can't be that close to anyone in our lodgin' house. I feel like a mother to those kids, to you. It's odd…It's wrong…I just…I can't date someone from the Manhattan Lodgin' House. You guys are my _family_…I'm sorry…" She touched his cheek, and leaned over, kissing his forehead. He shrugged her off, and walked away. "Jack!"

"Bug off, Hes!"

"Jack, I'm sorry! Really!"

"Bug _off_!" he called, and jogged off. She sighed, shaking her head, and Spot walked over.

"What's his problem?"

"That I won't date him cuz he and the Manhattan newsies are like family ta me…" Spot slid his hand into hers, and kissed her cheek, shrugging his shoulders.

"If he can't deal wit' it, it's his own fault. You told him dat dey's family, so youse don' gotta worry bout it." She nodded.

"I know…thanks Spot…I gotta get goin'…Promised some of the boys I'd make cocoa tonight." Spot smiled, and kissed her gently.

"Okay."

Hes passed out the glasses of cocoa, and lifted her eyes as Jack wandered into the room.

"Jack? You wanna glass of cocoa?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders, and moved over to where Race was playing poker with some of the other guys. She stared at him, and walked over, smiling kindly back at the boys she walked away from. "Jack? Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Kinda busy, Hes…" She took a deep breath, and snatched his cards, showing them to Race and the others.

"There, those are his cards, you aren't busy now, I have to talk to you." He stood up.

"Hes, what the hell was dat?" he asked.

"I want to talk to you…please, Jack?" He sighed, and nodded, heading out of the room. She followed him, and then led him outside.

"Whaddaya want, Hes?" he asked, lighting up a cigarette.

"Why are you so mad at me?" she asked. He stared at her, smoke curling up passed his eyes.

"Why? You tol' me you can' be close ta anyone…and den Ise go off ta Brooklyn, an' find ya wit' Spot! What is up wit' dat?" he exclaimed.

"Jack, I told you already! You and all the newsies in this Lodgin' house, plus Davy and Les, are like _family_ to me! I can't be datin' family, Jack, it just isn't right…" He rolled his eyes, and she reached over, grabbing his hand. "Jack, you're being difficult because you are upset with the fact that I'm dating Spot, not you. I'm sorry if I hurt ya, or if it seems like I lied to ya, but-"

"You know what, Hes? Ise don' care no more. Youse lied, youse went off and dated Spot, I don' care. Do whatcha want, its yer life…" he snapped, threw his cigarette in her direction, and took off into the house. Hes sighed, and after a second, leapt away from where she was standing, crying out. She spun around, and saw the smoldering cigarette hit the ground. It had landed on her shoulder, and burned thru her shirt, into her skin. She jogged inside, and walked up to Kloppman.

"Kloppman? Can ya help me? Jack's cigarette burned me…" she said, showing him her shoulder. Kloppman looked over, and nodded.

"C'mere, doll…" He motioned to a chair, and tugged the shoulder of her shirt down, looking at her shoulder. Hes sat there, sniffling, as Kloppman put a bandage over it. Blink walked over, and smiled.

"What's goin' on?" he asked.

"Jack's cig burned me," she said, motioning to her shoulder.

"He burned ya?" Blink asked, holding his cocoa. She shook her head.

"I don't think he did it on purpose, but his cig hit me in the shoulder and burned me." Blink nodded.

"What's goin' on witchu two? Youse al'ays seemed like pals," he said. Hes shrugged, fixing her shirt.

"He's mad at me…fer datin' Spot."

"He didn' know?"

"Apparently not. An' I tol' him I couldn't be close to anyone…I didn' make it clear that I meant anyone in this house…you guys are me family…he's gotta be the only one who didn' know dat…" Blink leaned over, and hugged her, gently kissing her cheek.

"Jack's just hoit…he's al'ays likedcha, Hes…since da day youse started heah," he said, shrugging. Hes looked at Blink.

"Really?" Blink nodded.

"I toughtchu knew dat, d'oh…" She shook her head.

"He never told me…I never even…oh, God, now I feel horrible," she said, putting her head in her hands. Blink kissed her cheek again.

"C'mon, play pokah wit' us…Race keeps winnin'…" Hes shook her head.

"I can't. I've gotta go talk to Spot," she said, and patted his shoulder, heading outside.

She crossed her arms over her chest, and watched Spot walk over, kissing her on the cheek gently.

"Hey, Hes…"

"Spot…um…we need to talk…"

Hes moved back up the road towards the lodging house, and saw Jack coming towards her, also going to the lodging house. He paused, seeing her, and glared at her, moving up the road closer to the house.

"Jack? I gotta talk to ya…" He didn't answer her, but continued up the road, jogging up onto the sidewalk and into the house. Hes sighed, and lifted her eyes as the lightning flashed, and rain started to pour down. "Jack!" she called, as rain soaked her hair, clothes, and skin. She ran after him, up the steps, and into the building. She followed him up the steps, and he spun around at the top, glaring at her.

"Ise don' wanna talk to ya, Hestia. Ise mad atcha, and dat's all dere is to it…"

"Jack, why didn't you ever tell me how you felt? Hm? Because then this would be a lot easier…" she said, stopping beside him at the top of the steps.

"What? Is you gonna tell me datchu's liked me since we'se met, too? Eh? Cuz I ain't gonna believe ya! Not aftah whatchu've said an' den spun around about…" She sniffled, feeling slightly light headed.

"But…Jack…listen…I…I…I actually-"

"No! I don't hafta listen to ya, Hestia! Okay? Because you is nuthin' but a liah, an' dats all dere is to it!" The door opened, and a bunch of the newsboys, who'd just been woken out of a sound sleep by their yelling stood sleepy eyed and confused in the doorway.

"Jack, please!"

"NO!" he cried, throwing his hands at her. She stumbled back, her foot hitting the edge of the step, and she threw her hands in the air, wide-eyed, as she fell backwards down the stairs. Jack stared at her, angry, until her body hit the steps. His face went from anger to surprise to fear that she may hurt as she rolled down the steps, around the corner, and down the next flight, landing on her back at the bottom. The newsies behind Jack began to murmur.

"What happened?"

"Hes fell!"

"Jack pushed her…"

"It was an accident, Hes!" he cried, racing down the steps and skidding to a halt beside her still body. He bowed his head, and heard her heart beating in her chest, and saw that she was still faintly breathing, but she didn't move otherwise.

She laid in one of the bed's in the newsies room, her hands laid onto her stomach. The doctor pulled away, and looked over at Kloppman, who was sitting in a chair, gently patting the still unconscious girl's hand.

"Sir? Are you in charge of this girl?" he asked. Kloppman nodded, pushing her hair from her face.

"Yes, I am…the only one here who is…why?"

"She is in a coma, sir…I do not have any idea of how long she will remain in this coma, but she cannot wake up unless her body lets her." Jack stood outside of the room, listening, tears filling in his eyes as the doctor explained Hestia's condition to Kloppman and the other newsies.

"You mean…she is stuck like this, asleep, until _she_ wakes herself up? We can' do so?" The doctor nodded.

"I'm afraid so, sir…" Kloppman took in a deep, shaky breath, and nodded, standing and patted Hes' cheek.

"Poor dear…You will stay right here until you awaken…" he said softly, and led the doctor back downstairs. The newsies cleared out of the room, passing Jack without even casting him a glance, and headed down to the room on the first floor where they'd sat and drank hot cocoa. Jack, however, moved into the room, and sat down in the chair beside Hes. She seemed so peaceful: her dark brown hair was a little disheveled, from laying on the pillow, but not much. It framed her slightly pale face, and he ran a finger down her cheek, sighing. She had a wrinkle in the corner of each eye, from all the times she'd laughed with the newsies, and Jack loved it. It proved she was human. He wished that she was awake now, so he could see her bright green eyes again. He slid a hand down her shoulder, which was covered in her brown coat, and beneath that, her soft blue T-shirt, which came over the waist of her pink skirt. Jack slid his hand down her arm, and into her pale, and seemingly flawless hand, sniffling a little.

"God, Hes, I am so sorry…I am so sorry dat I got mad, dat I didn' listen to ya, dat I jist didn' wanna hear it…dat I shoved ya down da steps…I didn' mean ta…it was an accident…you believe me, dontcha?" he asked, slightly hopefully. She just laid there, breathing. Jack sighed, and lowered his head. "Nah…youse don' got any reason ta believe me…But…Ise still sorry…" He moved, and kissed her forehead. As he pushed his lips against her skin, she very softly squeezed his hand. His eyes went wide, and he looked down. "Hes?" She did it again, still very soft. "If youse can wake, use jist one fingah…if not…den do da whole hand ting again…" She squeezed his hand with her whole hand, nothing else moving but the muscles in her arm. Jack smiled softly. "I…If youse mad at me fer pushin' ya, accidentally, mindja, use yer hand…if not…one fingah…" She tapped his hand with one finger. Jack smiled, and picked her hand up, kissing it softly. Her finger moved to his cheek, gently touching it. Jack was utterly surprised at how cold she was.

"Hey, Jack…whatcha doin'?" Davy asked, walking in. Jack lifted his eyes.

"C'mere, Davy…" Davy wandered over, and looked down at Hes. "Take this hand…"

"Okay…" Davy took Hes' hand away from Jack, and stood there.

"Hes? If you know that's no longer my hands, tap a finger…" She tapped her finger against Davy's hand. Davy's eyes went wide.

"Is she awake?" Jack sadly shook his head.

"She can't wake up…but…she isn't mad at me…she let me know…" Davy faintly smiled.

"Is that true, Hes? Um…if it is, one finger for yes…" She tapped her finger, and he smiled again. "Well…that's good…Cause I think the rest of us understand it was an accident…well…okay, some of us do. Not everyone. Like…Blink, and Boots, and Race think that you did it on purpose…cuz you two had been fighting." Jack sighed. Davy handed Jack Hes' hand, and patted his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, man. When she wakes up, it'll be fine." He turned, and headed out of the room, just as Les came bounding in, and curled up on the bed by Hes. Jack sighed, and smiled faintly.

"Hey, kid…youse know dat she's…"

"Yeah. I know. But she can still know I'm here for her…like I was for her at the trial." He smiled at Jack, and buried his face in Hes' shoulder, closing his eyes. Jack sighed, and gently squeezed Les' shoulder.

"I'm gonna run down, get a drink…you want sumtin?" he asked softly.

"Nah…tanks, d'oh, Cowboy," he said softly, his voice muffled by the fabric of Hestia's coat. Jack sighed, and headed down the steps, moving into the little kitchen Kloppman was in.


End file.
